


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️6⃣️

“别哭了，好临居蜘蛛侠请扶我一把。”男人拍拍蜘蛛侠的肩膀，示意他扶自己起来。  
还在抽泣的男孩一把抱起他男人就向外走。  
“感谢各位的帮助，你们用英勇无畏的力量帮助了Iron Man。”男人让Friday记下每个人的脸，之后再行感谢。  
走到一条街外一处无人的角落，毫无预兆地，Peter放下了Tony，靠在他身上嚎啕大哭。  
“别哭⋯别哭了宝贝，我在这里。”男人解除了战甲，亲吻着他的额头。  
“快别惩罚我了，你哭得我心都碎了。”男人把他抱在怀里安抚。“再不让你离开了好不好？你说什么我就做什么好吗？”  
Peter一边哭一边摇头。  
“你的背包呢？”男人再次转移话题，“没有身份卡，你可是会失去和Tony Stark结婚的机会哦！”  
Peter抬起头，头套上变化的眼形让男人轻易知道他在瞪自己。  
“好了，我们一起去找，然后晚饭我请怎么样？”  
少年以一记轻哼回应。  
男人想翻白眼。明明之前快死掉的人是自己，为什么还要反过来哄这个难缠的小东西呢？  
“啊⋯我头晕⋯”男人说着就往男孩身上倒，然后被一把扶住就荡上布满火烧云的半空。  
“别忘了背包⋯”

 回到Stark大厦，Peter送Tony去医疗楼层做了全身检查，直到看到报告才松了口气。  
只有擦伤和挫伤，神经系统功能轻微紊乱，对Tony来说，真的只能算是很轻微的问题。  
而眼下比较大的问题是一一  
小Peter紧紧抱着他不松手，低头抬眼的样子像受了多大的委屈似的。  
  他对这个幽怨的小眼神完全没有抵抗力啊！  
  “Kid，我现在是伤员，你能稍微⋯放松点吗？”  
  手劲是放松了些，但还是抱着他的腰。  
  “一直抱着不放⋯是因为你现在就想染满我的牛奶味？”男人俯到少年耳边低吟。  
   “你⋯”红晕爬上Peter的脸庞，耳根发热。  
  “我现在就想給你，真的。”男人亲了亲他的小红耳朵，“我无时无刻不在想你。”  
  “⋯⋯”  
   “Pet，sweet，I want you⋯”  
  被逼到墙角困在男人双臂间，少年踮起脚尖拥抱住男人，使劲嗅着他颈间的味道，浑身都在颤抖。  
   “Mr.Stark⋯”  
   “我在这里⋯”  
     “Mr.Stark⋯”  
      “我在。”  
      “Mr.Stark！”  
      “我在，kid！”  
      “Mr⋯”  
     话没说完，被男人拎着脖子狠狠拽开，护住后脑抵在墙上就是一顿狂吻。  
   激烈的唇舌交缠成功地让少年失了神。手指纠紧男人的衣服，力气大得直接揉裂了衣料。  
   “不要赶我走，求求你⋯”泪水遍布那张小脸，天使在哭泣。  
   “不看你，不碰你，不烦你⋯我都做的到，让我在你周围呆着，我会努力⋯变更好，我不想走⋯不离开⋯”  
   这是一天中他的男孩第三次哭得像个泪人。他纯真的感情水晶一样透明闪耀，引得男人俯身亲吻他的眼泪。  
  “不赶你，我们一直在一起。”男人说着想拉他继续走。“我的衣服都让你撕坏了，陪我上去，嗯～”男人的视线有如实质，让男孩感觉自己像是赤裸着的。他忽然觉得之前自己的反应有点过激，后悔在男人受伤后还这么不懂事。  
  “我不要去(你房间)！你说过的给我准备了房间的一一在幻视隔壁！”男孩说完就后悔了。幻视他们都离开了好久了，内战在男人心中留下了永久的疤痕。  
“⋯的确是准备好了的。”男人并没有表现出不适，但关注了解他如Peter还是感觉到了他的僵硬。  
  “可是⋯你是我的，所以⋯只能睡我一一房间。”揽上男孩的肩，忽略他带着泪珠红透的脸，Tony带他走向电梯，“饿死了，你想吃什么？”  
⋯⋯  
—————————————-  
   虽然美队先后两次对Tony下狠手，但是男人固执地一定要为他脱罪。Peter对他的执念无话可说，但这就是他爱的男人不是吗？  
   经过反复几次会议的争论，美国总统同意特赦所有反对注册法案的超能力者。条件是因为NF牺牲了，Tony Stark成为神盾的领导者。  
   最后的决议是美国队长不能赦免。就在他要进法院时，遭到狙击手枪杀。  
   大名鼎鼎的美国队长成为了历史人物。  
   “所以⋯队长自由了？”男孩趴在男人对面瞪着大眼睛看着他，爱恋无时无刻不从他身上飘散到空气中。  
  Tony觉得自己一定是这样中的毒，被一点点渗透到肌肤进了骨子里。  
   “可是他打了你，我永远不会原谅他。”  
   在那个天使心中，他完美无瑕。  
   男人笑着凑上前去亲吻他。  
   谢谢你爱我。现在我好幸福。  
————🌹🌹🌹—————-  
接近尾声了，总觉的好不舍这时光。复联3的🔪无缝嵌入，感觉如何？


End file.
